Heaven
"Well, this place is nothing at all what I imagined it would be.." Collie says, "ANYONE HERE???" Collie screamed.. "I wonder if I'll meet one of the locals, maybe they could show me around!" Collie said. "Well," says Tensho, "I died. Oh well. Time to go to Hell and find Piccolo." "You know, Heaven is VERY pretty. I wonder if Collie is here." Tensho thinks. "COLLIE!" He yells. Collie turns around and sees Tensho, "I'M OVER HERE!!!" she screams out Tensho flies over. "Hi Collie! How's it goin?" "Thats a pretty dumb question to ask when you're dead." Collie says. "Well ya, but it's actually pretty nice up here. I'm having a good time." Tensho replies. "No, it isn't a dumb question.... Trust me." Reizou says with blood dripping from his mouth and cracks to his battle armor "What happened?" Tensho asks Reizou. Collie crackes her knuckles "What happened to you now?" Collie says with a smirk on her face "Man! I realy like this battle armor I hope I can fix it." Reizou says as blood still drips from his mouth "Well, that does suck, but WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tensho asks again. "Bunch'a demons attacked me 'IN THE NAME OF DARBURA' OOO scary... I killed all of'em but not before they could mess up my armor.." Reizou says "Wow, scary." Tensho says sarcastically, "But isn't Dabura dead and in Heaven right now?" "Hmm.... It was something like that... Sharabura, Shalala, Shu- Shula, yeah Shula.." says Reizou completely distracted examining his battle armor "Oh, I see. Shula is also a demon lord. Not as powerful as Dabura, but much more evil" Tensho recalls. "I don't care who he is, but if any of my records are messed with I'll disembowel him with my fist" Reizou says "Dubura?" Collie asks "Come on, hes the most popular demon ever!" "what an incredible place" Endo says walking "IS ANYONE HERE"He says yelling "What do you think this Shula guy wants?" asks Reizou Endo see's Tensho,Reizou, and Tensho "Hey Guys" he says waving "Hi," Tensho says, "He may want an item, or maybe a strong soul for something." "Hey you are the namekian Tensho we ment at Kame House long ago" Endo says extending his hand Tensho, still in deep thought, says "Yes I believe we did." Taking Endo's hand and shaking it. "I'll show him a strong soul!" Reizou says " Woah woah woah i am not here for souls i just died yesterday"Endo says backing away from Reizou "Don't worry Endo." Tensho says reassuringly, "We're talking about Shula. His minions attacked Reizou earlier." "Wait one second your an Ice - Jin" Endo says angered "Ice - Jin's killed my brother" He says in a serious face looking into Reizou's eyes Reizou says in disgust "Ice-jinn... DON'T YOU EVER SAY I'M AN ICE-JINN!!!!" Reizou screams in Endo's face "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU THEN" Endo screams back "If you think i am scared of you you are highly MISTAKEN" he yells Reizou back slaps Endo into the ground "If you ever call me an Ice-jinn again I'll make you wish you never died... I hate Ice-jinns..." Reizou says in a matter of fact voice Endo back flips and gets up "Well we have one thing in common our hatred for those monsters"he says smirking at Reizou "The worst part is.. I used to be one of them..." Reizou says disgusted "They murdered my brother and took me and tortured me and i can barely remember my history every now and and then i get flash backs of my lost history like when i met you i remembered my brother being killed thats why i stepped up to you like that i apologize." Endo says apologizing "I have my own troubles.. Being called an Ice-jinn disgusts me.... I need to keep my temper under control.." Reizou says "Wow," Tensho says, "Deep. Well, see ya guys. Time for intense training." "Man, I keep zoning out at that red pond over there." Collie says "Hey Collie," Tensho says, "I've heard that a planet has appeared in Earth's orbit. Isn't that wierd?" "Ish, Do you know what planet that is? Any clues?" Collie asks politely "It's called Cradle." Tensho says, "I'm keeping in touch with the group threw telepathy. It seems they want Earth so they can take its core and use it for...something. I also fear that Otherworld is in danger. I sense an evil and I'm worried." "You can worry about the people on Cradle, but you shouldn't worry about us here, I mean once you die, you can't die again, right?" Collie asks. "I don't know...." Tensho answers "Exactly what you'd expect from a Namek." Says Collie. "Well thanks for the confidence boost," Tensho says sarcastically, "Aren't you even a little worried?" "Why should I be when I can't even be there? I don't even know the guys there." Collie says "Well I know them," Tensho says defensively, "Even so. What about us? If we die in Other World would we just disappear from existence? I'm not worried about the Cradle. I'm worried about us." "Tensho, there's no need to worry about us here. We can't die in Heaven. And if there was someone evil that was sent into Heaven, that would mean somethings wrong over at the check in station" Collie remarks. i "Ok. I'll chill out a bit, but don't let your guard down." Tensho says, defeated, "We thought Namek was safe too, until Frieza blew it up." "Since when did I say I would let my gaurd down? I never let my gaurd down. Even when I sleep." Collie states. "Ugh," Tensho says, tuning a guitar he found, "There's nothing to do." *kicks a rock* "Let's see....we could have a training match..?" says Collie. "Sure," Tensho answers, "But I'm pretty rusty." "Alright, see ya in Hell!" Collie says as she leaves. Tatch standing on a cliff looking at his surroundings has not been the same since his death. "He...he ...beat me", suddenly Thatch starts having visions again,"A voice appears in his head saying how he should take vengeance. "You're right I don't deserve this, I'll kill them all", Tatch says."No Natch," Tenchi says to Natch inside the mind of Tatch."I wont let you turn this way.No more Tatch." "I've lost to much", Natch says to Ten hi telepathically, "I've lost my parents, my brother is nowhere to be found, I've lot the battle, I've lost my life and because of me yours", When we defuse I'm going to hell by my own will...don't follow me"."You cant do this to me!!!!" Tenchi says throwing a punch toward Natch but he easily dodges"You think this hasnt been hard on me!!! I have no memory,my sister's husband killed me,I'm a king of a Planet I dont even know of how my parents were killed,and this stupid voice in my head has been giving me info but I cant even understand it!!!!!!!!!!!" tenchi then began to cry in Natchs chest.His anger consumes him and he powers up increadibly. "No Tenchi I should be the one crying I failed you because I'm a failure", "I couldn't even stop the race that killed my parents, I deserve this faith you don't", Natch says."No you are not going to leave!Stop saying that it si not your fault!" Tenchi transforms into a super saiyan.''What does it matter about this saiyan,he will be useless in your destiny you should hav killed him when you were fighting in Cradle! ''"No,Natch dont leave me.." Tenchi says imagining Natch leave to hell."NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi then powers up and becomes a super saiyan 2. "You're a Super Saiyan 2...but doesn't matter now", "You won't understand", Tatch says."Oh yea eplain it to me.If you wanna go off and do your own thing fine but that wont stop what happend in the past.But remember who your true friend is." "I may have parted ways with Ten hi, but this may be good for the both of us", Natch says."I just need to find myself again ". "You're having trouble finding yourself, because I see a Saiyan warrior who just had a bad day", a mysterious voice says. "Who goes there", asked Natch. "You don't remember a old friend", Arko says appearing. "Arko is it really you" asked Natch. "In the flesh, my friend or spirit", Arko says causing Natch to hug him. "I came here with a gift", Arko says holding out new saiyan armor and a sword. "I was also trained as a mercenary by General Ice this is my old sword". "You are not a failure Natch you are a hero", Arko says as Natch takes the gifts."Make me and your parents proud". "Thank you friend I will make sure we meet again in the future", Natch says leaving for training. "I will be looking forward to it", Arko says as he watches Natch leave. Tenchi fly's in and bumps into Natch."Oww my head!Huh oh hey Natch how's it going?Long time no see!" "Yeah I guess it has been a while", "Natch says,"How's your training going". "It's okay,and you? Hey I have an idea how about after we are done training we have a friendly duel!" "Mine is going great, and I would love a battle between us but just so you know I'll win", Natch says. "Hehe.Yeah I doubt it see ya I'm gonna go talk to the guy you were just talking too.The voice in my head lead me to him." "Arko?", "Yeah sure, see you later". Tenchi lands infront of Arko."Are you Arko?" "Yes young warrior","But whom may you be"? "I am Tenchi the legendary Human Sage.The voice in my head lead me here.It is nice to meet you....uncle." Tenchi told him "Uncle?","What are you talking about"? "My voice it told me the name of my father and the name of his brother.My father was Hather your brother." "You may be mistaken Ten hi, Hather was not my brother but my student", Arko responds,"I tried training him to become a mercenary similar to Natch, but one day he...never mind". "He what I want to know.If it is too hard to say then fine but please train me to become stronger." Tenchi says bowing. "You must first prove yourself young one","In a test to become a true warrior","For the first part of the test you must tag me, this is to test your speed"Arko says moving to a unknown location. Arko appears could it be the real him? Tenchi then fly's in and see's Akro,"I failed didnt I?" Tenchi looks down in disappointment. Natch lands in heaven as he starts meditating getting ready for his upcoming battle. "I'm ready", Natch says as he is done preparing for his battle. Tenchi then lands from his food spree."Okay,but before we start I just want a glimps of what power I'm gonna be fighting against,then I'll show you some of my power." "You'll find out soon enough", Natch says as he flys to Grand Kai's Stadium. Tenchi lands in from a long day of training."Phew,what a long day of training." Then Tenchi spots someone who was also looking at him with comers of his eye."Hello." Tenchi says to the man.The waves to follow him and flew off.Tenchi then follows. "Dark fire has taken over Natch, I was afraid of this", Arko says as he senses the evil in Natch. Tenchi lands in from he'll."Ankro!Bad news I think Natch has turned evil!How can we solve this?!" '"We you can always just extract the Darfire fire from him." '''The darkfire voice in his mind said."Extract it from him,wow Drake I didn't think that was possible." "We could do that but Dark fire is now apart of Natch, if we destroy dark fire then Natch is destroyed too, but since they are already dead that poses a even bigger problem", Arko responds. "Wait then in that case,why haven't I became the darkfire too?" Tenchi asked "It may be because Natch's dark fire took control of him while he was in a depressed state making it easy for him to take over Natch when his defenses were down, you however keep fighting your dark fire making it unable to control you", Arko responds. "I talked with my ftaher and he said that Dark fire can only be passed down by blood lines all coming to one point in time,the first Darkfire.So I learned taht both my mother and my father has Darkfire in them and eventually my siblings will have it.Do you have it?" Tenchi asked "Dont worry I'm not going to ask." Tenchi looked at Arko."Are you a super saiyan?Did you know my dad?" "Actually yes I do have the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan, and yes I did know your father I trained alongside him when we were young", As par responded "Would you like to see him?" Tenchi asked powering up into a super saiyan."I ma also a super saiyan." "Oh no I much too old for flight you all go ahead I'll catch up with you later", Arko responds. The knocked out Tenchi falls from the sky and lands of his face which leads him to spiral."Ow." He then senses a familar face."Gianor?" Tenchi then flys away to Hell. "Follow me and Arko and we'll explain it to you along the way", Aspar says as he flies off with Arko, causing Natch to soon follow. Natch lands in Heaven with the ring before he seems Tenchi land. "What's up man"? Tenchi turns around looking different.He still had his same hair style but now he had a black cloak with flames on the end.He also looked taller now at 6'6 and more muscular.And to top it off he had a head band that had the japanese symbol for Shinobi along with a mask covering his mouth and nose."Hey Natch! Hows it goin?" Tenchi says showing off his slightly deepend voice. "So looks like you've grown, nice", Natch says, "I will be looking forward to our next battle, but of course you've heard the news", Natch ask. "News? Nope I havent heard anything. Is it a new villian!" Tenchi said with concern.Tenchi then put his hand on Natches head and reads his thoughts."Congrats man! Caraba huh?Well I hope you two have a nice life together." Tenchi then senced Natch's power level."You've been training havent you?! I can tell the difference in your power.I have been training to.Now I'm a full fledged Shinobi or ninja." Tenchi said to him. "Good job, I intend to start training again soon after the wedding friend", Natch said,"I want you to be my best man there but also when we battle again I want you to be at your best", Natch said. "And I can tell by the excitement and your eyes and your breathing patterns that you are happy, and since Gianor is here I can guess that he is training you". "Yeah you guessed right! Soon enough I will be at my prime.Thank you! I would love to be your best man!" Tenchi then looks at Natch."So wheres the bride?" "She's with Tata and my mother, but I can't wait to marry", Natch says,"I should get started with my training now, it looks like Arko is back". "So look who it is, Tenchi you've grown into a fine young man", Arko says. "How have you been"? "Great! Nice to see you again Arko.We were just talking about you." Tenchi hand shakes him.Tenchi then jumps and suprises the others."OH NO! NOT NOW!!!" Tenchi says freaking out. "What troubles you young one", Arko ask "Klen!" He yelled trembling."Shes having the baby!!NOW!!!!" Tenchi freaked out until he lost conciousness. "Hmph, that's something you don't see everyday", Natch said,"I'll teleport us to Klein's location". The Battle's Aftermath "I see Loke did a number on you", Arko says. "Yeah", says sadly. "What 's the matter?", Arko ask sipping his tea. "I lost like a stupid kid", Ace says. "Ah so this is what this is about", Arko says. "You know I saw your fight with Daxal in North City and you were quite brave". "You're not a stupid kid, you're a hero". "Ya think so?",Ace ask. "I know so, and to prove it, I'm giving you this special gi", Arko says. "Thanks Arko", Ace says. "I should be heading back to Earth now". "See you later Arko", Ace says heading back to Earth. Loke slowly flew down to where he had felt Ace's powerlevel last. He didn't LOOK like he had been beaten badly, but he was. He slowly walked over to Arko and raised a eyebrow* Wasn't Ace just here? "Indeed", Arko responds. "Dang, i was going to try and see him off. Oh well. what did he say?" Loke raised a eyebrow and looked at Arko, having the feeling it was kinda about him. From Hell to Heaven Lamp is suddenly blown into the air as she then lands in heaven on grass and then stands up and looks around, awaiting loke to come. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Loke would scream as he slammed into and through a into a tree where the wind was taking him. He stayed in the now broken tree and didn't move at all, seeming to have been knocked out Lamp walks to him and picks the tree up with relative ease and makes it lay down in another direction and then just awaits him to do something. "OW!!!" Loke would say as he jumped up from the ground and kicked the broken tree so hard it snaped in two AGAIN! "Dang it! King Yemma did that on purpose!" Loke said looking down toward the Check-in Station, then at Lamp "But whatever, Welcome to heaven Lamp!" "This looks much nicer then just red rocks everywhere." Lamp says. "Yeah it is. Weird, maybe it's my demon blood, but i think i kinda prefer Hell over here, but this place is more peaceful." He smiled "Anyway, Why did we go here again?" Lamp asks as she looks around heaven a lil bit, she picks up a flower, one flower and just looks at it, awaiting an answer "Not sure, kinda forgot" He admitted as he scratched his head a bit "OH! I remember now! I brought you up here in hopes to kinda show you around heaven, since you proably wouldn't have been able to get up here without my help of course" He put his fists on his hips and did a overexaggerated laugh, before snapping back to attention "So, where would you like to go first in heaven Lamp?" Loke asked, listening in for her answser "I don't really know the name of any location here, Maybe we can go find someone you know? If you do know someone up here that is." Lamp says. "Uhhh, i don't know anything around here either. Lets just go around and try to find really strong fighters. I'm sure that there should be some really strong people up here" Loke would say, shrugging a little bit Lamp points in a random direction and begins to walk there. Loke would shrugg and follow after her, hoping she still wasn't upset after all that he told her. "Ya know, maybe after i get older, me and you can fight it out again. I mean, you beat me once, and I beat you once. We're going to have to settle that ya know" "Uhh... Sure?" Lamp says as she looks at him and then at the sky "I wonder how you will look once you are older." lamp says and then turns her head to him and then back to the sky. "I proably won't look much different then i do now." Loke would remark, walking next to Lamp and looking her up and donce once or twice "I just realized something, since i met you.....wait nevermind" Loke shook his head, not finishing what he was planning on saying. "What were you going to say, Might i ask?" Lamp says as she looks around once again and picks up a flower or two from the ground pretty quickly. "Well.....I just...." Loke stared at Lamp for a moment, "Uhhh, well....from when i first met to now.." Loke pointed to her "You've been wearing and dressing in less and less clothing." Loke stared her right in the face, waiting to see how she'd react to what he said. "I noticed that as well, But i assume i have a different clothing style then most others have then." Lamp says as she looks inspects the flowers that she picked up and continues to walk. Loke didn't actually expect lamp to react like that. He clearly hadn't realized or even thought about how different lamp could really be, even if she was a majin. The reason he never thought about it was because he didn't care, and still doesn't. Her reaction too it did throw him off a tad bit. Shaking any odd thoughts off, Loke realized that there was a large powerlevel in the check-out station, and it felt oddly familar to a person from the past "Lamp, do you feel that powerlevel at the check-in station?" "Huh? Yes, I sensed it a while ago, But i didn't feel like checking it out." Lamp says as she turns around and stops and faces loke, she then looked down at the ground for a few seconds and picked up some more flowers out of boredom and just inspected them. Loke stayed silent for a while, examining Lamp as well as the powerlevel. He stood up straight as he could, then said "I'm going to go check it out. The powerlevel feels....familer for some reason" A flash of his best friend shot through his mind in a instant "I got to go see who it is. I only hope that it's not him" Loke then took off without another word, heading stright for Check-in station. Lamp waved as he left for a small while and she then proceeded to pick up flowers in the area. Tenchi stands in heaven after being killed on Planet X-Mas, under the shade of a beautiful tree. He leans up against it, shooting ki blasts out of his finger and using butterflies and flowers as targets. His face then went from a blank expression into that of anger and frustration as his blasts became more powerful with each shot until he created a crater in the ground. He then turn around, walking away from the site, before exploding and setting ablaze the tree he had been leaning on. Loke had been wondering around both heaven and hell, looking for his friend after he felt her powerlevel seemingly disappear. However, he did feel another powerlevel, even stronger then he thought possible. He hid himself to go and check it out, before seeing the craters and burning tree. Loke looked around for the high powerlevel, before locating it and going after the person he thought would be responsible. "Hey!" Loke shouted at the man, slowly approaching him with caution "What happened back there? Did you do that?" Despite being serious, Loke sounded calm, but also warry since the other saiyans power far surpassed his own. Tenchi turns his and looks over at the boy. "Who wants to know?" He says, continuing to walk away "I do!" Loke said, following after Tenchi just out of punching distance "I'm just asking what happened. Are you angry or something?" Loke asked, getting a tad bit too close to tenchi Tenchi keeps walking, ignoring the child's presence, until he starts asking questions. " Hey don't you have some skirts to chase or something'? Stop asking me questions and leave me alone." "What are you talking about skirts for?" Loke asked, then realized something "Hey, did you just get killed recently? That would explain why you're so angry." Tenchi turns his head,again looking at the boy again."Skirts=Girls,its a metaphor kid." He says a little irritated."No,I was already dead...Baba just left me on earth." "Wow. You must be pretty lucky to be able to stay on Earth even though you should be dead like me" Loke said, not noticing the irritation he was giving Tenchi "You're pretty strong. Maybe not as strong as my father, but strong none the less" Loke said, not being as cautions as he was before when approaching Tenchi Tenchi watches the boy very carefully."You're Ultimates son. I feel the same power signature in you." He says to him and listens to him."I only met your dad once, and I beat him." Loke said nothing to Tenchi and stared at the man, giving a slight scowl before changing the subject "How'd you even die in the first place?" He gives off a scowl of his own. "I was killed by an Ice-Jin by the name of Gianor." He says, balling his fists." I was very young when it happened, younger than you are now." He said before sighing."But that was a long time ago and I am much stronger now." "Gianor....." Loke recalled, looking away before saying "Hey! I met someone I think was named Gianor down in hell. He's proably there right now." His fists ball up tighter when he hears that Gianor is in Hell. He sighs and sits down."I need to calm down." He says taking a large inhale."Or I could risk letting him out..." "Let who out" Loke would ask sitting to the side of Tenchi, but just out of Tenchi's grap or punch reach He doesn't look at Loke at all when he says this,instead he gets into a cross cross formation and closes his eyes."My Alter Ego." He says beginning his meditation."The Saiyan side of me." "Oh wow, an alter ego?" Loke said, watching Tenchi. He was curious as to what he meant by ''The saiyan side. He however stayed silent, letting Tenchi focus as he needed to. He opens one eye and looks to see Loke's curious face.It reminded him of himself when he was younger."I am the more Human side,the mentally stronger.He is the physically stronger raging brute Saiyan inside of me.Imagine me but 10 times more powerful with blood lust and little regard for anyones life but his own along with being 2 as big and bulky." He explains to Loke. His eyes then shoot open when he feels a familiar powerlevel."Its....him! The guy that sent me here." He says as anger builds up in his throat.He then takes off into the air at 100 times the speed of light."If you are coming you better hurry up kid!" He says to Loke flying towards Hell. "I'm not a kid!" Loke said as he stood up, flying after Tenchi as fast he could in order to try and keep up. He had been listening to Tenchi completely, amazed that someone could do something like that inside of their own mind and body The Awakening Having been able to get away from Thax after their battle, the wondled Loke had passed out in heaven. Now finally waking up from the event, he looked around in confusion, not knowing where he was as his vision was blurry. Tenchi had found the wounded Loke about 2 hours earlier and had been tending to his wounds ever since.He took Like under a tree for shade.As the young boy regained consciousness,Tenchi got up from sitting beside him and leaned against the tree."Don't worry Kid your safe." Tenchi said,tossing him an apple Loke, despite his blurry eyesight, caught the apple, rubbing his eye "Man, what happened to me? I don't remember how I got here." Loke said, continuing to yawn before eating the apple tenchi gave him "You passed out not to long ago." Tenchi says taking an apple and biting into it.He then made his way back to Loke,showing him the bandages on his body."These are some pretty bad injuries,you must have been in a pretty intense fight." Tenchi says."The apple you just ate should heal you in a couple of seconds." "Weird...i don't remember any--ACK" Loke shouted, holding onto his chest in pain. He slowly shook it off and panted, almost seeing out of breath despite healing up. Tenchi's face turns into a frown."Dont try to move until your body is healed up." He says to Loke taking another bite out of his apple."Loke right? Ultimate's kid?" Tenchi asked trying to make conversation. "Yeah. My dad is Ultimate. Who were you again?" Loke asked, not seeming to remember who tenchi was. Tenchi might be able to notice a red glow coming from within the bandages, almost seeming to slowly burn through them "I'm Tenchi." He says noticing the red glow coming from his bandages. "Your father and I were friends before I died." Tenchi says. "Come to think of it you are a lot like him. I wonder if you are strong like him too.." Tenchi said to him, mumbling the last part "I haven't talked to my father in four years. Ever since he turned evil and tried destroying the earth under the control of this guy named Virtex." Loke said, not responding to Tenchi's question of how strong he was. The more Loke or Tenchi talked about Ultimate, the stronger the glow uunder the bandages got. However, Loke didn't seem to notice it. Tenchi began to notice the glowing even more before walking up to Loke.He bent his knee's and began to slowly un ravel the bandages that he had put there before. "This seems...familiar." The burning that came from under the bandages wasn't burning at all. It was a large circle, slowly gaving in inside of Lokes chest, directly where his heart was. It seemed to be spreading as well, having a orange glow to it. Loke looked at what Tenchi was looking at, raising an eyebrow. "What'd you mean? You've seen it before?" Loke asked, seeming aware that it was there the entire time. "I...Dont know it just feels like I've seen it before.." Tenchi stammers."Emotional Termoil transformed into Dark power.." He keeps looking at it before sitting directly in front of Loke in a criss cross formation,and closing his eyes. Loke didn't understand what Tenchi was talking about, but went with it. The more Tenchi focused and tried to figure out what was wrong with Loke, the more the thing on his chest began to glow, until Loke had to hold onto his chest, panting and in pain it seemed. As the glow intesified a glowing white light seemed to surround him before dispersing. He then quickly opened his own eyes,which glowed white momentarily before turning back to normal."Seem's we have a lot in common." Tenchi says to Loke. "What are you talking about?" Loke asked, the glow on his chest disappearing. He still didn't understand what Tenchi had done, or how the two of them were similar. Tenchi thought about how he was going to explain."You and I both have certain genetic factors that are trying to take over the other one.FThe less dominant gene trying to take over the dominant one.For me my Saiyan genetics has manifested into its own personality and into an Alter Ego.It is physically more powerful than my Human half and constantly battles for control. I think the same is happening to you with your Demonic blood trying to over ride your Saiyan Genes to." Tenchi explains. "I set up a mental link betwen us,that allowed men to dig into your subconscious Znd the rest of your brain to find out what the circle was." "My demon blood trying to override my saiyan genes?" Loke asked, having a faint flashback both to when he was fighting Thax, and when he transformed. Suddenly, the thoughts he had during that time began to consume him, and in an instant the circle reappeared, glowing brighter then ever before. It pulsed like crazy, and Loke began to shake, his eyes becoming blank. Tenchi stood and watched,not exactly knowing what to do in the situation but he sat down and attempted to set up another mind link. The moment Tenchi would attempt a mind link, he'd be pulled far deeper into Loke's mind then he might want to be. He'd be able to view just how much control the demon half of loke had over his saiyan half, which was almost nonexistant. Just like an inner struggle, the two sides battled, but as they were, the demonic half would look up directly at where tenchi was looking, and let out a powerful shout strong enough to blow Tenchi's physical body against the tree. Loke's demonic energy overflowed and consumed him, along with a large demonic roar echoing for miles inside of heaven, blowing away anything that wasn't sterdy enough to withstand a planet crushing into it. This included the tree, most of the surrounding area in heaven, and Tenchi as well. Tenchi was blown back the immense Demonic energy Loke displayed but performed a backflip and slammed his feet in ground while using hos aura as a force field.He slowly walked up to Loke before closing his eyes.The force field he made had been pretty sturdy and was able to with stand Loke's power.When Tenchi reopened his eyes he slammed his fist into Loke's chest and seemingly a round circle appeared on top of Loke's orange circle,sucking all the immense Demonic energy within it. Loke, who was no far faster then before, easily dodged the punch, taking ahold of Tenchi's arm and breaking it with a single punch. He flipped Tenchi over his shoulder nad kicked him away, nearly destroying the sages spine in the process. The aura around the hidden Loke soon disappeared, revealing the dark creatue in a human body that now existed. His eyes glowed dark red, and his demonic teeth showed perfect. He slowly raised his fist and stomped it down to the ground, getting in his fighting stance in order to take Tenchi on. "Blood.....I need it...." He muttered, staring at Tenchi and not taking his eyes off the saiyan for a second. Tenchi got to his feet quickly,materializing a senzu bean and eating it,Healing him.Tenchi crosses his arms and raises one eye brow."I am guessing you are Loke' Demonic hald correct?" He asked obviously."The only blood you are going to get is your own when I break your jaw." He says smirking. Loke stood there, prepared to rip Tenchi apart. However, almost like instint, Loke charged Tenchi and grabbed him by his face, jumping directly off of the planet in the directlion of hell. Do to both the speed Loke was going at, and the fact his fingers were digging into tenchi's skull, not even instant transmission would manage to get Loke to let go. Despite being in the situation that he was in,Tenchi smiled before flipping over so that Loke was going into the ground first.He then punched Loke in the joint that connected to his arm bone,resulting in dislocation.Tenchi easily as well did his other arm before shooting a powerful beam of Ki downwards on Loke on his back.He then manifested the Ki to be the shape of a hand which held Loke in place before launching Loke towards Hell at an Alarming rate of High Hyper Sonic Speeds. Where am i? Part 2 Exsu awoke in heaven all the sudden, feeling extremely weird as some sort of tendril had fused with her, she looked around before sitting up, wondering where she was. Aaron stumbled into Heaven, aftter his Demon Portal wore off."Aw. I was getting to know Alyra better, oh wel-" Aaron then saw Exsu."Exsu!" He yelled, running over to her, and embracing her into a hug."Are you okay? What the fuck happened?" He would hold her face, his eyes about to stream."Who did this to you?" He asks, helping her to her feet. Exsu was almost completely unaware of Aaron and simply says "What time is it? What year?" Aaron blinks."I don't know do I look like a friggen calendar, or a clock to you?" He shakes her a bit, and conjures up some water."Learned how to do that from King Kai, I just got back from Snake Way a bit ago. Learned some stuff, now answer me! What happened!?" Aaron feels a pain in his chest, even though he's dead. He gets an image of Starr putting the massive orb on Ty'nyx.".....My son just killed everyone. MY SON JUST KILLED ALYRA MONARCH HIMSELF..." He drops to his knees."Everyone...." He sees Toko on his rock orbiting."Oh, nevermind they're fine." Exsu didn't notice Aaron still, rather she just lay down onto the grass and closed her eyes, trying to remember completely what the hell had happened. Aaron kept watching."Oh god no! He sacrificed himself for Monarch! Screw him! Oh wait, Harmony brought him back. YES STARR! FIRE THAT ORB! SHIT! HARMONY NO! STARR NU CONTROL YOURSELF" Aaron was now shaking hysterically. "Who are you? What are you doing?" Exsu asks Aaron, she seemed awfully stranger then normal. Aaron looked at Exsu, more serious than usual."I....I can't sit here and just let this happen!" He says, as his anger rises."King Kai, I'm going to the Web, and you can't stop me!" Aaron sends a message to Starr, and a rift opens next to him."Exsu, STAY HERE" He says, seriously. He steps through it. "Hmph." Exsu simply responded and turned her head back to the sky, there was apparently something wrong with her at the moment but it might just fix itself after a while.